


Million tomorrows

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, M/M, Missing, Superfamily (Marvel), broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve Rogers left in the middle of the night with just a note for a goodbye.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Million tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

Tony, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t do the consent fighting. We haven’t even spoken like people in almost three months. When was it the last time we just went on a date? When was it the last time we just held each other? I am sorry my darling for leaving like this. I never wanted to leave like this but after last night’s fight, I just couldn’t be in the same room as you. I will be back in three months after my mission. Tell Peter and Harley I love them very much. I gave them both a kiss before I left. Tony, I truly do love you and I always will. You gave me a home, you gave me a life, you gave me a great family that I don’t want to lose but sweetheart we have a lot of issues we need to fix or we just need to move on.  
Yours, Steve

Tony threw the whiskey glass against the wall and fell to his knees crying. It had been a year since Steve left that note on their bedside table. It had been six months since Steve had been presumed to be dead. Peter’s and Harley’s dad never came home to read them one more bedtime story. To see Peter finally make his first goal in soccer. To help Harley finish the painting they started together in the studio. Tony’s husband never came home to give him one last kiss or to hold him when he was having nightmares. Tony didn’t care anymore about the arguments or the problems they were having. Just having Steve there and alive was enough for Tony.

“Daddy, can we watch some videos with Pops. Please.” Peter was holding his Captain America bear tightly to his chest trying not to cry. Harley just stood off to the side acting like he didn’t care either way. Peter was only four when Steve left and he was asking a lot of questions. There were many nights Tony had to pull himself from his lab and stop looking for Steve because Peter wouldn’t go to bed. He needed Pop's famous stories first. Harley was eight and he was a child that keep everything buried very deeply. He was very much Tony’s kid. As he felt his world was falling apart, he had to keep it together for his family. Had to make sure his children’s lives were as normal as he could keep it for them. “Yeah sure pal, let’s go upstairs and watch them. Which ones do you want to watch your Pops old World War 2 videos or home videos?” 

“War” Harley mumbled. Tony bent down and scooped Peter into his arms and guided Harley upstairs. “Sounds like a plan Har. Jarvis, please get file 42 ready.”

“Now Pete you have to hold this with both hands because it’s very hot.” Tony handed his boys both some hot chocolate and sat down in between them both. The first scene that came up was Steve performing his star-spangled man with a plan song. He looked ridiculous but at least it made Harley finally crack a smile for the first time in months. Next was him bringing his men back home. Each one made Tony miss Steve more and more. It was nice to remember him, but the thought always crossed his mind that Steve could still be alive and might be getting tortured by some Hydra organization. Then all of a sudden the elevator door dinged. Tony sprung into action to protect his boys when all of a sudden he realized who it was. Harley jumped up and smashed into a very bloody and very bruised Steve.

“Pops!!” Peter screamed running to Steve where he picked up the boy and wouldn’t let go. “I have missed you both more than you can even understand.” Then he paused and saw a teary-eyed Tony too afraid to move. Tony felt like he was seeing a ghost. Not a very alive version of his husband. Steve sat the boys down and stride over to Tony where he grabbed both sides of his face and kissed this man like he was never ever going to let him go. 

“I’m never leaving again. For the past nine months, the only thing that has kept me going is this photograph in my wallet.” It was from their family tripped to Disney of them all standing at Disney, but Steve and Tony refused to look at anything else but each other’s eyes. “Steve, promise me we will be better than this will get better because the world I have lived in for the last year has been hell.”

“I promise. This is my home. You are my strength and without you being there for me I might have been dead” 

“Pops, Pops guess what I scored a goal.” 

“Can we please go finish that painting and I have other drawings to show you?” Peter and Harley were trying to pull Steve in every direction known to man. “Hey, hey guys. Let’s get Pops cleaned up and checked out by Uncle Bruce and just relax tonight. You can tell him everything tomorrow because we now have a million tomorrows”. Steve and Tony and looked over at each other smiling. They really did have a million tomorrows.


End file.
